two brothers
by ryuma
Summary: what if ranma had a twin brother that was raise by his mother and has came find his family


When the two lost brothers meet  
Ranma awakens, groggy, disoriented, and confused... Akane standing over him... "Stop playing your not hurt you happy arrogant jerk." "I didn't hit you that hard." "Ryoga, and I had to carry your heavy ass, all the way back here, you are so ungrateful."

"Akane, you're a stupid bitch , you have no idea of what I have just been through, and you wouldn't understand even if I told you, so don't think I'm going to tell you, you couldn't figure it out if I drew you a fucking picture."

Panda walks in and pulls out his sign... the sign says... "You ungrateful son, apologize to your fiancé...NOW!"

"Who would want to apologize to that un-cute tomboy?"

"Ranma you jerk!"

From behind Akane, A loud "BWEE," P-Chan appears, and charges at Ranma, and bites him on the arm. Ranma knocks P-Chan across the room sending him into the wall... "Stupid pig!"

Akane hits Ranma with her mallet, Ranma flies back into the Koi pond... Ranma- Chan steps out of the pond mumbling under her breath, "stupid tomboy!"

Kasumi walks by... "Oh my! I see your awake now, it's time for dinner."

Soun wails, "What have you done to my daughter, this time Ranma-Chan?"

"Nnnothing..." I've done nothing to her... "

Kasumi comes back with hot water, "Here Ranma-Chan, here you go here is your hot water..."

Ranma changes back into himself, and they go in for dinner... At the dinner table with no appetite Ranma excuses himself... "I'm going for a walk," and walks out... Nabiki senses that something is not right... "Kasumi isn't it odd that Ranma didn't touch his food..."

Meanwhile as Ranma is walking out along the channel, looking into the water at his reflection he starts seeing different images of himself, among other people their identities hazy and unknown, a feeling that something has happened comes over Ranma... Visions of himself with another boy, identical to himself are playing in a big park...

"Damn, that bitch Akane must have hit me harder than I thought."

Dazed and confused, Ranma walks aimlessly across the bridge...

A loud screech, a motor cycle comes up behind Ranma fast, covering him in a cloud of dust...

"Watch out you stupid idiot..."

The motor cycle stops at the other end of the bridge. The biker gets off, Ranma runs up to the biker to yell at him, the biker flips up the visor as Ranma approaches, and face to face Ranma is in a trance as he looks back into a pair of eyes that look like his own...

Through piercing icy blue eyes, Ranma and the biker, stare directly into the depths of each other's eyes, the windows to their souls, something familiar and distant between the two...

Ranma with blank stare at this new stranger... thinking, who is this new stranger, standing there in his baggy blue jeans, leather jacket, and arrogant attitude... Does he think those spikes and combat boots make him think he's someone special, racing down the channel like that...?

Ryuma with the same blank stare into Ranmas eyes begins to remove his helmet, revealing his face for the first time... Ranma in disbelief, are his eyes deceiving him? Did Akane hit him too hard? Is he imagining this?

Ranma left speechless, bewildered looking into a distorted, yet mirror image of himself...

"Sorry about that... I meant nothing by it I simply didn't see you, I was in a hurry I have a delivery to make..." "Can you tell me how to get to the Tendos dojo'?"

Ranma, questioning the stranger's intentions, of business with the Tendos... "Why are you going there, what's your purpose?"

"I am a messenger of sorts; I have a very important letter, for Genma..." "I have to get it there; can you show me how to get there?"

Ranma, taken a bit off balance, sensing there is something more to all this, and can't put his finger on it... there's a feeling that the stranger is as strong as he is, and begins to test him... Through clenched fists, gritting his teeth...

"Is that your only business with the Tendos?"

"Yes, I am to deliver this letter..." Ryuma holds up the letter... "I must be on my way can you help me?"

"I'll show you the way, I know it well."

"Thanks."

Ranma smirks, and snickers... "Keep up, or you're on your own."

Ranma with a swift leap, hitting the ground in a full run, already far off into the distance... The stranger gets back on his motorcycle, full throttle, screeching tires, in a cloud of dust, catching up to Ranma...

Ranma looking back searching for the stranger, "Ha, I lost that stranger, my speed is far superior."

Ahead of Ranma, the stranger skids to a stop, the tires sliding to a stop "where is he?" "Ahh, there he is...whistling at Ranma"wheeeweeht, Hello, I thought you were going to show me how to get to the Tendos?"

Ranma turns back seeing that the stranger has passed him up... Wondering how he did that...

"What? How did you do that?"

"The same way you run across fences, and roof tops, I've learned to ride my bike in the same way, you should see what this can do on the rooftops."

"Yeah, I guess... okay so you want me to show you the way to the Tendos, let's get going."

On the way to the Tendos, Ranma can't help but feel like there is something more to this stranger, than just delivering a letter to Genma... Ranma senses that the stranger is very good, possibly a high level skilled martial artist...

"So your, a martial artist?"

"Yes, I've studied a bit here and there... How can you tell?"

"It's all in the way you present yourself."

"Oh, okay are we almost there yet?"

"No, we have a way to go yet."

"Get on let me show you what this can do..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, come on... What you chicken?"

Ranma puffs up, sticking out his chest proud of himself...

"No, I'm not chicken, I'm the best martial artist, and I never back down from a challenge..."

Ranma swallows hard and climbs n the back of the bike...

"Ready? Let's go... Hold on..."

The stranger... reeves the motor, and off they go pulling back hard the front wheel lifting off the ground, as the stranger takes off in a hurry throwing rocks and dust... Ranma grasping tight holding onto this new stranger...

"You okay back there?"

"Yyyess! I'm fine..."

"Okay now watches this..."

The stranger drives over to a small mound of dirt pilled along the fence, and quickly jumps the bike onto the top of the fence, balancing both himself the bike and Ranma...

Ranma holding on even tighter... "Where did you learn how to do this?" "How fast can you go?"

The stranger gives it more gas... "Let's find out..."

As they reach the corner, they pull up high over the street, under them Shampoo is riding her bike...

Over the top of shampoo... "VROOOOM"

Shampoo looking up quickly a little confused... "Hey! That was Aiern? Wasn't it?"

Landing on the other side of the street, Ranma looking back... "Oh shit..."

"What?"

"Go man, go faster hurry, take the next left... Hurry! That was shampoo, I don't want her to see me."

"Stop up there..." Ranma points to a gate about a block or two away...

"What? Where? I can't hear you..." as he reeves the engine again

"Back there..."

"EEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIKK, VROOOM." Tires screaming and screeching as the stranger flips a bitch sliding around, almost tipping the motorcycle to its side, as he hits the gas and goes back toward the house...

Meanwhile... Nabiki sits in her room, counting money, looking through books and magazines... Disturbed by the noise from the motorcycle... She goes down stairs, and sees Kasumi...

"Kasumi, did you hear that? I wonder who's making that entire racquet?"

"Oh my! I think it was a motor cycle..." Nabiki goes to the window, and opens the curtain... "Oh my Look, there's someone coming in the gate with Ranma...

"With Ranma, he brought a friend home?"

"Oh my I better make some tea..."

"Okay, I wonder who he is."

Ranma and the stranger are walking up the path to the house... The stranger takes his helmet off...

Nabiki, still peeking out the window... "Oh, wow Kasumi come here quick you need to see this..."

The stranger hears a voice from the house, and sees Nabiki standing at the window looking out at them... his eyes lock into hers... he smiles, and continues talking to Ranma...

"Hey, who's that up there in the window?"

"That's Nabiki..."

Kasumi finally comes back to the window... "What are you yelling about what do I need to see?"

"Look down there..." Nabiki grabs Kasumis' arm, knocking the water out of her hand...

"Oh my! He looks like... Ranma... I've never seen him around here before..."

Akane walks into the kitchen... "What's going on in here, what's the entire ruckus about? What are you two up too?

"Ummm, Ranma is... "Nabiki points down to Ranma...

"Ranma, what's that pervert baka doing now?" Akane looks out the window just as Ranma, and the stranger enter the house, Ranma at the door taking off his shoes...

"I'm home..." "Kasumi we have a guest..."

As Ranma is taking his shoes off Akane slides into the hallway...

"Ranma, you baka pervert, I'm going tooo..." Akane stops mid sentence...looking directly into the eyes of both Ranma and the stranger, from one pair of icy blue eyes to the other, back and forth... She falls to the floor unconscious just as Kasumi walks into the room...

"Oh my! Ranma... Help her get her up to the couch..."

"Stupid tomboy, you should be more careful..."

Ranma pulls Akane up, and puts her down on the couch... Kasumi runs to the kitchen to get a towel for Akane...

"Oh my! Put this on her head, she should be okay in a little while..." "I'm going to get you two some tea I'll be right back..."

Kasumi runs off to go get the tea...

Ranma and the stranger look down at Akane...

"What's her problem?"

"It's a long story, you could possibly understand..."

"Hey! Didn't you have a delivery to make?"

"Yeah, do you know where...? Genma is?"

Ranma looks to Kasumi... "Do you know where the old man is? Where is your pops? Kasumi... Where is your dad?"

"Oh my! Uhhh they went out... They are supposed to be back before dinner."

Ryuma looks at his watch... "What time is dinner?"

"Around 5 dinners is served... Will you be staying?"

"I Umm, I'm not sure I'm supposed to deliver this, and be on my way... Two more hours damn it!"

Ranma chimes in ... "If you need to be on your way you can give it to me, and I can make sure they get it..."

"I can't do that, I have strict orders from Nodoka Saotome, to hand it personally to Genma, and have him and Soun read it aloud to the entire family... Also I am to stay here only until all of the instructions are followed..."

"Oh my, that sounds like an important letter... I'll be right back with some tea..."

Kasumi leaves for the kitchen, just as Nabiki runs down the stairs sliding to a stop...

"Hi, what are you guys up too?"

"Were waiting for Genma and Soun to get back he has a letter for Soun..."

"Does he have a name, and who's this letter from?"

"Aren't we a bit nosey today?

Kasumi enters again, this time with the tea... "Oh my, look Akane' waking up..."

"I... I thought I saw 2 Ranmas'..." Akane looks around the room stopping in the strangers' eyes... "I did... I did, see two Ranmas" "What kind of game is this you stupid pervert?" Akane a little confused... "We'll if you're not Ranma, then who are you...?"

"I am Ryuma...

Just then in walk Soun, and Genma... stumbling in a drunken commotion, laughing and joking, and singing...

"Ryuma, What kind of name is dragon horse?" "My mother has this thing going where she thinks it's cute to add horse to the end of it."

Genma and Soun caught in the middle of a verse of... Here comes the bride... Genma, stops singing a bit nervous, and whispers... "Rrryuma?"

Ranma and Ryuma look to Genma and Soun...

"Ahh, there you are father, long times no see..."

"What do you mean he is your father? I'm an only son" Ranma says in a shocked tone

Genma looks around thinking, "If Ryuma's here then... Nodoka should be near by..." "Yes, yes it has been a long time..." "Why are you here Ryuma?"

"I have a letter from, Nodoka Saotome, your wife... for you and Soun..."

"What's this letter regarding...? Ryuma?" "In a cold, hard sarcastic tone..."I don't know why you don't read it out loud like you're supposed too..." "What do I look like, your secretary, I'm just the messenger!"

Soun and Genma scream at Ryuma... "Have some respect for you elders!"

"Kasumi looks toward Ryuma... "Ohh! My... just like Ranma..." Ranma... laughing out loud at Ryuma's' arrogant attitude toward his father...

"No, disrespect Kasumi Chan, but why should I have any respect for this low life panda?

Everyone gasps, jaws dropped in shock...

Ranma caught completely off guars..." You know about... Jusenkyo?"

"Yes Ranma, I know about your curse too..."

Nabiki chimes in... "How?" She looks at him curiously...

Cold and harsh, Ranma beams at Nabiki... "Yes, Miss. Tendo, and I know about your deep dark secrets too, you have a few skeletons in your closet as well..."

Eyebrows raised, "Humm"

"It's a very interesting password you have on your E-mail..."

Kasumi comes back in with tea for everyone... "Oh my!"

"That's not what I'm here for... I have this letter for the family..." "Okay, now let's get down to business... Since everyone's here..."

Ryuma, reaches into his jacket, and pulls out two letters, and reads the front, puts one back, and starts reading it...

"Okay here we go... Ranma and Akane... Do you love each other, and do you want to be married? You must answer this before we can proceed..."

Soun jumps in yelling... "Yes! Yes! They want to be married..."

"The question is not for you the answer lies with in these two..."

Akane harsh and quick... "Who would want to marry a sex changing freak like him?"

"Who would want to marry a gorilla, which hits you instead of kissing you?"

Ryuma Chimes in... "Very well then... As of my orders from Nodoka Saotome, the head of the Saotome Family... Here by cancel all of Ranmas' engagements, and obligations to marry a Tendo..."

Ranma and Akane shocked, Kasumi taken back by Ryuma's words... "Ohm... My!"

Ryuma continues… "Okay, now that you both have answered, we shall move on to the next thing…

Soun outraged at what just happened… "No, this can't be there must be some other way about this, these two were to be married… both schools were going to be combined… This can't happen…"

Falling to his knees, pounding the ground with clenched fists, wailing like a little baby… "Noo Ohh No"

Genma walks over taking him by the arm lifting him to his feet, hazing toward Ryuma, "You can't march in here and cancel a wedding, which do you think you are?" "Let me see those letters you have!" My retirement is depending on those to idiot's getting married

Here is the letter… _guarantees… _your not going to like what you're about to read…

Dear Genma

Hello… My lost and ungrateful husband, I know all the things that are going on in your head right now. Why is Ryuma here? Well after you left him in the hospital, my aunt found him and hid him away so that's why when you came back to get him you could not find him, and she hoped to bring him back to me so that you would not harm hi like you did Ranma I know everything you have done and all about the training and the curse. I have all the debt that you have mad in his name. They where all sent to your father, and he has paid them all. In paying them all. Your father has decided to banish you, from the family, and Ranma is now the true heir to all his wealth and Ryuma is my heir. You will be arrested in three days.

For all the drama you have put me through, all the torment, and anguish, you actually thought I wouldn't turn you over to the authorities, and have you arrested. The girls will be welcome in to my home and Ranma, and Ryuma will be not held responsible for any of your actions. As for the plans for him to marry some girl, if Ryuma thinks for any reason they should not marry, the marriage is automatically VOID.

I don't care what you think but I will be there in 1 hour to take both of my sons and the girls, and return them to my house. If you think I'm joking... Ryuma was instructed to call me when he was within a mile of your house that's all have to say. One Hour…

Your soon to be x wife.

Nodoka Saotome

P.s. love you Ranma

"What… I have to get out of here, and fast." Genma now sweating bullets attempts to sneak out the back door.

" Owe… no you don't old man, your going to get what's coming to you I've been writing mother for the last year after I found her adders in your pack." Ranma yells, and jumps over the table he was sitting at and starts to best the shit out of his father."

Yo, brother you want a piece of this old man while the getting is good before mother gets here?"

"Sure bro." Ryuma the runs over faster then any one but Ranma could fall and upper cuts Genma and then does a spin kick to the middle of his back and all you hear is a loud crack and Genma, starts screaming like a little bitch.

After, that Ranma hits a point on the back of his neck and its lights out… everyone turns their heads as the challenger bell rings.

"Shit just as it was getting good." Ryuma look over Genma one last time.

"O my ill goes and sees how it is." Kasume start to take her leave to see how could be ate the gate. (I hope it's not a changer for Ranma I would hate for tem to get hurt.)

"Ranma it better not be another fiancés."Akane yells will get in her hurt Ranma stands.

"Stupid Tommy boy. If it is I would not know any thing about it." Ranma walking over and getting in Akane face. Which to Nabki is a little to odd." And if it is I hope she is better then you. Because god help me or who ever you fall in love with. Because as of now I'm done Miss Tendo you and I will never get married as long as I'm s till breathing." Ranma then l walks past her and turns around the corner to see how was at the gate.

"What ... the hell just happen her?" Nabki asks looking at where Ranma had turned the corner.

"I think my brother had just shown you his true feelings to your little brat sister" Ryuma's says as he gets up to follow his brother

At the door Kasumis is just opening the gate "o my hello"

To be cautioned

A/n l

I know a lot of people who would like me to update my other stories and stop my grammar miss takes . I have like four stories started and if any one would like to give me any ideas on if I should keep them or through them to t he pigs email me and ill send them to you. As for this story I have rewrote this story six or seven times and I can't think of how I'm going g to end it I just keep on writing .I need some more ideas wear to take this story and who will the match up be? For one thing it will not be Akane!


End file.
